Our Family
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Set after 7x14, some Callie and Arizona cuteness, a little boundary setting...all in all a whole lot of wishful thinking.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Arizona lay back on the bed after she and Callie finished making love countless hours after they'd started. She'd used every damn skill she had as both a lesbian and a doctor to get Callie off without putting her fingers where Callie usually needed them to come. She was more than a little pleased that she'd not only gotten Callie off, but had her screaming her name and begging for more. Yep, it was damn good to be her right now.

"I missed that with you." Arizona pants softly, turning on her side and looking at her girlfriend.

"You have no idea." Callie sighs breathlessly, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her heart still thundering in her ears. God the things Arizona can do with her tongue…It hadn't been anything like any sex they'd ever had before, it had been…more somehow. Maybe because it was colored by the knowledge of what it was like to like to live without the other woman.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asks as she shifts a little closer, tugging the blankets up over their sweaty skin. She knows Callie could take that question a thousand different ways.

"Now there's a loaded question." Callie sighs, rolling onto her side to face Arizona. "I feel unbelievably happy and sated, hopeful, and…more than a little scared." She admits honestly.

"Why are you scared?" Arizona asks softly. She's scared too, scared she and Callie won't work out, scared Mark will interfere too much, scared she won't be attached to the baby, scared she wouldn't be a good mother…Everything scares her.

"God why aren't I sacred." Callie laughs bitterly. "I'm scared I'll screw up this kid, scared I'll lose it. I'm scared about talking to my dad, or yours for that matter. I'm scared you'll leave again, or more likely that I'll push you away again. I'm scared that Mark is going to be too much for you to handle." She lists off, sighing deeply.

"I love you, I loved you even when I didn't want to love you. When loving you meant giving up my dream and coming back with my tail between my legs. I loved when it was hard to look at you. You and I may not always like each other, but I am damn sure we are always going to love each other. And no matter what they say love is enough." Arizona says, her voice full of conviction as she lifts her hand up to Callie's cheek, rubbing her thumb over her lips.

"You really think so?" Callie whispers, leaning her head into Arizona's hand. "Because I can't…I can't lose you again. I won't. Living without you sucked. Hard core. I don't ever want to feel like that again. I love you so much, and god knows what I did to deserve a second…or third chance…or whatever this is…but I want you be in my plan and to never need a new one." She trails off, choking up a little at the thought of life without Arizona. Again.

Sighing Arizona looks down between them, needing a moment to compose her thoughts. Because really what is she supposed to say to that? So much of what Callie said echoes her own fears that she's not sure she has the words to comfort. Looking at Callie's stricken expression she knows she needs to try though.

"Mark Sloan is your best friend, he is the guy who has been there for you over the last 5 years. He is your person." Arizona sighs, looking up at Callie and putting a finger against her lips when she opens her mouth to speak. "He's your person. And he loves you like family, because to him you are his family. And from what I know about Mark he doesn't have many people in his life he can count on." She swallows hard, taking a moment before going on. "No Mark wouldn't be my pick for a sperm donor or father, no I don't want our little boy to act like him, no I don't want out little girl dating a guy like him. But he will be at every parent teacher night. He will be there for every little league game and concert. I am a lesbian and I believe two women are more than able to be parents. But I also know every kid needs a strong male figure in their lives. If that's Mark Sloan for this one? That might not be so bad."

"You…you really mean that?" Callie whispers when Arizona moves her finger off her lips. "Because I know that this situation is ridiculously difficult and unfair to you, at least I'm starting to. I didn't get why you had so much of a problem with Mark before, but I've had a lot of time to think lately and I think I'm starting to. I know you would never choose this, but if you're able to…accept it, to live with it, that would be amazing."

"This wasn't fair. And no if we were a straight couple and your male best friend did what Mark did I would punch his teeth out. But life's not fair and we aren't straight." Arizona says softly, smirking just a little. "I accept Mark is the father of this baby. I accept I will be sitting next to him at all the concerts and co-coaching little league with him. But he gets this pass because when George, and Erica, and I left you he didn't." She finishes, blinking back tears.

"If you wanted to punch Mark's teeth out, Lexie would probably hold him down for you." Callie says with a slight smirk, reaching out and entwining her fingers with Arizona's. Taking a breath her expression becomes much more serious, her brow furrowing a bit as she tries to find the right words. "I…I know we were broken up and all that, but I still want to apologize. Not for sleeping with Mark, but for being stupid enough to get knocked up. I know you're making a lot of sacrifices and swallowing your pride to go all in with me and this baby, and I'm promising you right now and I'm going to put just as much in." She says solemnly, willing Arizona to believe her.

"I think in a few weeks, once things are back on more solid ground we need to go talk to a lawyer." Arizona says, taking a breath and slowly letting it out. She wanted to talk to a lawyer before the Carter Maddison grant even happened, but she never got up the guts to do it. "It's not marriage, but some legal protections would be nice." She adds softly, hating the hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Really?" Callie says, her face lighting up. "I…uh…that would be…yes. I would love to do that with you. I'm not really sure what we can do about you and the baby, but legally it would be nice for you to be as recognized a possible. Just in case." She says, her excitement slightly dampened by the thought of what 'just in case' could mean.

"Then I'll call around and set something up for out next day off. Ok?" Arizona asks, feeling almost giddy at the prospect.

"Sounds perfect." Callie smiles, her eyes still twinkling.

"We also need to sit down with Mark, probably more than once, and sort everything out." Arizona adds, much less excited by that idea.

"Right. That should be fun." Callie grimaces, already picturing world war three.

"No, not at all." Arizona sighs. "But Mark and I did work something out while we made dinner. You get 12 weeks maternity leave so he's going to use his vacation to take the first 6 weeks, and then I'm going to take the second 6 weeks."

"You are?" Callie says, feeling her heart flutter a bit. It's not that she doubts Arizona's all in at this point, not deep down in her heart anyway. After all Arizona never would have put up with Mark today if she weren't sure she was sticking around. It's just…her head knowing something and her heart knowing it are two different things. "6 whole weeks off huh? You sure you won't go mad from not being able to cut?" She smiles, only partly kidding.

"This is more important than OR time. This is us starting our family." Arizona says softly, cuddling up with Callie, her head finding it's way under her chin.

"It is." Callie sighs, inhaling the sweet smell of Arizona's shampoo as her arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Our family." She whispers in awe, a slightly disbelieving smile on her face.


End file.
